campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hyugabyakugan12
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Camp Izanagi Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Pages Hey hyu!Sorry to bother you but the basic you gave me turned out wrong so I wrote a new one, anyways..I;m not sure if Uke page turned out good..but thencan you give me a starting point with the other pages?like colors? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 05:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hyu, can you give me the format in chat?cuz i dont know the exact colors and it always appears whole when I click edit Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 06:28, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello, I'm Rin, from the Hunger Games Roleplay Wikia. You had messaged me earlier, and so I'm replying. I just got done looking around your wiki. I love the idea, and all, but I can't happen to notice that you have a small userbase. I was wondering if you had a plan on promoting your wikia or bringing in new users and what not? If not, I could certainly help you, if you'd like. Change your thoughts and you change your world. ~Norman Vincent Peale 18:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Rajins' Cabin Hey! I'm Lowdy345, former rollback of Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki and current rollback of Glee Roleplay Wiki. I was wondering if you needed help at the moment and also if I could make the counsellor of Rajin's cabin? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 00:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rajins' Cabin Thank you very much and I understand about having to go through claims. I just wanted to make sure the wiki was open and ready for it. :) If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 00:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Help? Heyy it's Ont, I was wondering if you needed some b-crats admins or rbs. I'll be one if you need any No, I don't like One Direction, sue me 16:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) sounds great, i'll start off with a claim No, I don't like One Direction, sue me 00:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Finished le claim Hyu Silver Love 11:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Hey hyu. I just saw that the picture size for the word-bubble is quite small. Mind if I increase it? This is Wai's Signature!!!-DUH.... 16:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Nick Ok so I made a character, Nicholas Black, a few seconds ago. I was just wondering, if he is the first in his cabin, can he be counselor? Also, where is the camp? I hope you get a bigger userbase, because I love the idea. Ohh yeah, I'll be an admin, Bureaucrat, or RB if you need. Mochajava141 21:31, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Template First of all, thanks for making me an admin, I won't let you down, but I think that we should add a gradient talk bubble like on CHBRP. I personally think that they look nicer and more professional than the regular ones. No, I don't like One Direction, sue me 23:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me hyu, can I help with the camper photo album templates?Seems we're missing em so..can I please help? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 06:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hiyaz!! Just a two things.... #Danke for making this awesome wiki #And this may sound weird but I just really like this wiki and I'm quater japanese so pwease can a be an admin!!!??! Thanks!! Silver Love 07:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Lt. Counselor Do Lt. Counselors have the counselor only abilities? Uh-Oh I accidently messed the page Template:WelcomeMainPage on accident. Could you roll the edit back. I feel retarded... Also, I'd love to be able to help out here, (as I said before) I would love to be Admin in Activities and maybe bcrat if I'm good enough. I could help with the contests here, (like and opening contest) and a few other things like that. Please reply. Thank you :) If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 01:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey, I was just wondering if you needed an admin, bacause I'm always open if you need me. Mochajava141 23:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Opening Page! It says that this is where the EGYPTIAN gods and goddeses rule! That would confuse people. Mochajava141 23:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Cool Wiki Nice Wiki by the way, If you need any help I'm free. Always will be. Football444 Talk to Me! Pigfarts!!! 16:20,5/21/2012 Okie then ^^..match with header and font color in the header...also, the front page, I think the picture is missing or is wrong so I fixed it.. in case Im wrong...sorry :( Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 03:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Tanong, should I still categorize em?...after I eat..hehe Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 03:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hyu..sorry....something went wrong in the description part of the Ame-no-Kagaseo's Cabin Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 04:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) kk Silver Love 07:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Thanks also if your on pls come on!!!! Silver Love 12:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Help Do you need any help? I would love to be an admin or rollback. Please contact me with your decision. Also, are you updating user levels?Mochajava141 23:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, what should I edit? I think I'm a level 2, so I'm going to make another Character.Mochajava141 23:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hiyaz Hyu, I currently have about 21 edits so I did ur task anything else? Silver Love 10:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love kk Silver Love 10:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Can I make another charrie since I've been here for 2 weeks? Thanks, Silver Love 11:11, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Danke :D Silver Love 11:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Can I help with le claimings? Silver Love 11:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Danke again Vince. Silver Love 11:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love I thought you wanted me to make all the stuff I didn't think I had to put it through suggestions but, ok. I'll do it right now :). If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 05:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hai Hyu, Can I use Miranda Kerr's photo for a charrie pls? Silver Love 12:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Quest I am not level 5 yet, but may I lead a quest? You don't seem to have any happening at the moment, and I have a great idea for one. Riddle me this? 21:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks anyway! Riddle me this? 21:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hyu can chu check this claim?its a first claim for one of the users, so I think it's nice to claim it asap so he can roleplay since he doesnt have any chars yet..: http://campizanagiroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:John_Coldfire?t=20120604231326 since I think time travelling is fine..but I aint sure 13:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so you want me to update cabin pages and make notes on claims? Do you want me to update the cabin occupancy on the Claiming page? Do you want me to RP with new characters? Riddle me this? 04:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Most character pages are already categorized. Riddle me this? 04:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) i know i shouldnt be bothring you an all sinc your the founder but i have been on this website for more than 2 weeks and im still entry lvl so could you lvl me up please,soon Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 09:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) sorry I'm soo sorry for interupting you (cause I know your busy and all) but I have an idea that I hope can help you a bit..maybe? anyway the idea is to lead the way from the cemetery be lead to maybe a long road that can say you see people looking at you from around or something.. and then if you choose to go straight you can see a big place full of dead bodies and from a far you can see a body holding something..and if you pick to see what the body is holding you see its holding a sword that you think is cursed???(making it up as I go along) another idea is to lead a location of camp( the shrine or maybe the headquartes maybe?) to a dungeon(cause I see in most anime if there's a castle there have to be a dungeon)? and in that dungeon in one of the cell you see something.. when you look you see its a scroll filled with hisroty or maybe stories or secrets?? .. anyhow these are just ideas... that I know think is wierd so (again) I'm sorry for bothering you and thanks for making this awsome wikia!(makes me feel like I'm in p4!)It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 14:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S! I've put my name in the users and char page and if you want I'll update it for you!! can you check my hunter claim? Thanks! Evangeline Tellifore Riddle me this? 16:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC)]] Just wondering... I am not trying to be greedy or anything, but why wouldn't Evangeline be head huntress? She is the first one made. The Hunters aren't campers, so they don't have a counselor, but does the counselor rule still apply to them? If so, then sorry, I didn't know if it did. Riddle me this? 13:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) user levels I edited Majin's level because he is supposed to be a level two. Sorry if I shouldn't have done that. 19:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you please check my claim Forum:Tobias Ito Please and thank you! Lasciate ogni speranza,voi ch'entrate 21:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Updates Hyu, can I help check the pet claims (if its ordinary or the case has already been seen and approved)? Also, I dont know how to check the minor charries of some users so I didnt claim. Oh yea, the affliates page has four wikis that wanna negociate with ya. Thanks for hearing that out ^^ I dont really know, please check XD Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 03:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey hyu, two new Affiliation Requests. Since school starting and I wont be online much anymore I wanna hep as much as possible so I hope you dont mind that I fix this page. Sorry in case I missed someone. Thanks again ^^ Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 01:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hyu, this is Mocha. I was just wondering where exactly is the camp? Also, can you check my priest claim? If they can't be high priest and priestess of the gods, can they be of Izanami and Izanagi? Also, are we allowed to challenge for counselor, after we exceed the 3 limit? Thanks, and sorry for bothering you. Riddle me this? 18:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hato Broke fire asked me to ask you if Hato's, a pet, powers were okay. He can fly faster than the fastest bird, and can deliver messages anywhere, can talk(but this drains energy), and telepathic link with ire, his owner. Sonofboreas16 06:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sooo sorry to be bothering you but I'm just saying that I've updated the claiming page and included the new cabin in(the cabin that started with the k(forgot the name)) cause I was just soo bored as I have nothing to do soo if you want me to change back I'll do it anyway again sooo sorry for bothering youIt is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 17:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hyu :). I noticed no one has voted on my RUR request. I was wondering wether or not I could message all the remainin Administration Team that hasn't voted. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 22:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm really am sorry to be bothering you(again!) I'm just wondering can I make notes of claims?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 14:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Treaties I was wondering if lt. Counselors cam accept treaties? Sonofboreas16 20:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh Hyu, I wanted to ask you if I could add reason to why the hunters have only 2 members at the moment on her cabin page? 13:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)